


Hurricane

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gay Bar, M/M, References to Drugs, smut non détaillé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Mickey rencontre Ian dans un bar gay, mais les choses sont un peu différentes cette fois-ci.(songfic hurricane - hasley)(écrit en 2016 - repost)





	Hurricane

[Pour Adèle ]

_I went down to a place in Bed Stuy_

_(Je suis allée à un endroit à Bed Stuy)_

_A little liquor on my lips_

_(Un peu d'alcool sur mes lèvres)_

 

Mickey Milkovich était un adepte des bars gays de la région. Il les fréquentait assez régulièrement et était populaire dans chacun d'eux. Ce samedi soir ne fit pas exception à la règle et il se rendit donc dans un de ses endroits préférés. Il adorait ce bar, la musique était bonne, le prix pas trop élevé ; Mickey était aussi riche qu'il était hétéro, on vous laisse imaginer la chute actuelle de son compte bancaire, et les gars qui y travaillaient étaient cools. Mickey rentra sans soucis et à peine dix minutes plus tard on lui proposa de la poudre blanche pour pas cher. Loin d'être effrayé le brun en prit quelques grammes et retrouva d'autres habitués avec qui il traînait parfois. La moitié était déjà à moitié étalé sur le sol Mickey n'était pas assez stupide pour tout consommer maintenant et aussi vite. Il prit juste de quoi passer une bonne soirée et se dirigea au bar. Il chercha son serveur habituel mais c'est un jeune rouquin inconnu au regard froid qui vint prendre sa commande.

 

_I let him climb inside my body_

_(Je l'ai laissé grimpé dans mon corps)_

_And held him captive in my kiss_

_(Et l'ai maintenu captif de mon baiser)_

 

Mickey le trouvait irrésistiblement attirant. "Merde" se dit-il : il s'était fixé la règle de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec un serveur. On ne savait jamais.

" - Je vous sers quoi ?

\- Un verre de vodka.

\- Nature ?

\- S'il vous plait. "

Le jeune garçon disparu et revint aussi vite, un verre à la main.

" - Tenez. "

Pas très bavard le nouveau. Mais avec un de ces corps.. Bien dommage qu'il soit serveur. Et puis, Mickey n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit gay, ni même de lui plaire.

 

_And there's a storm you're starting now_

_(Et il y a une tempête que tu commences à présent)_

 

Quelque chose en lui trouvait ce jeune homme.. Pur. Comme une œuvre d'art dans un musée sous haute protection. Le genre de personne qui vous font passer par plusieurs émotions jusqu'à occuper votre esprit pendant des heures et des heures, incapable de sortir de votre tête et vous obligeant à leur accorder toute votre attention. Les personnes qui vous font rêver d'eux jusqu'au petit matin.

 

_I'm a wanderess_

_(Je suis une nomade)_

_I'm a one night stand_

_(Je suis le coup d'un soir)_

_Don't belong to no city_

_(Je n'appartiens à aucune ville)_

 

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Mickey n'avait pas quitté le rouquin du regard et ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Il s'approcha du brun et s'accouda contre le bar avant de demander avec un sourire :

" - Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? "

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était quoi ce petit sourire en coin avec ce regard espiègle ? Mais Mickey ne baisait pas n'importe qui quand même. Enfin, si. Mais celui-là semblait différent.

" - Mmh.. Peut-être pourriez-vous discuter avec moi.. Je m'ennuie un peu ce soir. "

Le rouquin eût un petit rire mais répondit tout de même positivement.

" - Je m'appelle Ian. " dit-il seulement en lui tendant sa main. Main que Mickey sera un peu trop longtemps pour être jugée innocente.

" - Je m'appelle Mickey.

\- Enchanté Mickey. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Il me semble avoir entre du parler de toi.

\- Assez régulièrement ouai. Et toi, t'es nouveau ici ?

\- Carrément, on a tous besoin d'un emploi pas vrai ?

\- Ahah, c'est vrai ! Mais pas forcément celui de barman dans une boîte gay.

\- Oh, c'est un métier comme un autre.. Et puis, je peux profiter de la vue si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? " rajouta Ian avec un clin d'œil. Oh bordel que cet homme lui faisait de l'effet.

 

_Don't belong to no man_

_(Je n'appartiens à aucun homme)_

_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_(Je suis la violence d'une pluie battante)_

_I'm a hurricane_

_(Je suis un ouragan)_

 

" - Ça veut dire que t'es gay ?

\- On peut le dire comme ça effectivement, bien que je ne juge pas utile d'être dans l'obligation de s'approprier une étiquette rendue indispensable par une société malade de vouloir classer les gens.

\- Ne blâme pas trop la société parce que nous sommes la société.

\- Je ne pense pas être vraiment inclu dans la société vois-tu ; j'ai plutôt le sentiment de la...

\- ... Regarder de loin, comme extérieur à une scène dont on fait parti. " termina Mickey. Ian sembla surprit quelques instants mais son sourire revint sur ses lèvres. Il sortit alors quelques gélules de sa poche avant de reprendre la parole.

" - Ça te dit qu'on teste ensemble ? On pourrait aller plus loin et continuer de parler de la société et des obligations qui nous tiennent tellement à cœur qu'on est entrain d'en parler à plus de minuit, mais.. pimenter notre discussion.

\- J'suis partant. "

 

_I went down to a place in Brooklyn_

_(Je suis venue dans un endroit à Brooklyn)_

_Where you tripped on LSD_

_(Où tu voyageais sous LSD)_

_And I found myself reminded_

_(Et je me suis rappelée)_

_To keep you far away from me_

_(De te tenir éloigné de moi)_

 

Plus d'une heure était passée. Mickey et Ian était dans un coin isolé du bar, à moitié défoncé par la drogue et à moitié par leur attirance réciproque qui les rendait dingues. Malgré tout, Mickey n'avait pas osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa discussion avec le rouquin et le courant qui passait entre eux valait mieux qu'une nuit de baise. Les gélules avaient néanmoins fait leur effet et Mickey se mît à parler sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

" - Ian..

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ressemble à l'art.

\- L'art ?

\- Oui. T'es beau, très beau. Et au premier abord t'es froid. T'es comme l'art : tu fais ressentir quelque chose. Je pense que tu laisses personne indifférent et surtout pas moi. T'es pas le genre de mec qu'on baise, t'es plutôt le genre de mec dont on tombe désespérément amoureux mais qu'on réussit jamais à atteindre parce que trop haut pour nous. Tu vois ? "

 

_I'm a wanderess_

_(Je suis une nomade)_

_I'm a one night stand_

_(Je suis le coup d'un soir)_

_Don't belong to no city_

_(Je n'appartiens à aucune ville)_

 

Ian était sidéré. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais comparé à l'art. Et il savait que Mickey le pensait vraiment. Alors, tout doucement, très délicatement, il pencha sa tête et embrassa le brun. Ce fut un baiser très chaste mais qui devint de plus en plus passionnel au fil des secondes. Un combat où nul ne perdait vraiment avait commencé.

 

_Don't belong to no man_

_(Je n'appartiens à aucun homme)_

_I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

_(Je suis la violence d'une pluie battante)_

_I'm a hurricane_

_(Je suis un ouragan)_

 

Ian se détacha de Mickey par manque d'air mais resta très proche de lui.

" - Je te propose de prendre nos affaires et d'aller dans mon appart', on est à quelques minutes en voiture.

\- Tu veux prendre la voiture dans notre état ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si on meure ?

\- T'as raison. Couchons ensemble sur ce sol. Faudrait pas mourir avant d'avoir pu profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, ce serait bête.

\- Trop bête. "

Si d'autres paroles furent prononcées ce soir-là, Mickey n'en garda que peu de souvenir. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, sous les étoiles ou le plafond pourri d'un vieil immeuble miteux. Et à partir de ce jour-là, ils le refirent tous les jours jusqu'à s'installer ensemble. Mickey n'était plus sûr d'être gay, bisexuel ou autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une étiquette. Mickey était juste sûr d'une chose : il était un amateur d'art.

 

_Come and fade me_

_(Viens et fais-moi disparaître)_

_Come and fade me_

_(Viens et fais-moi disparaître)_

_I'm a hurricane_

_(Je suis un ouragan)_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:@humeurvagabonde


End file.
